The Btch is Back Continuation
by jennyleelovee
Summary: A continuation of the final episode of Veronica Mars. Not super long, but just enough for closure


**AN: Okay so I was watching the season 3/series finale of _Veronica Mars _last night... or morning? And I just don't think it was a good enough ending! The episode is phenomenal and I loved it very much, but there were so many loose ends that could have been tied up that weren't. Like our favorite couple; Logan and Veronica! Rob Thomas says that after Logan beats up Gory and Veronica gives him a look and she looks back at him starstruck, that Piz's face is supposed to be defeated and we know no one else will be able to come between them again. So this is just how I imagine it might have gone after the fight. I own nothing.**

_**The Bitch is Back Continuation**_

_ Every decision we make leads us somewhere. Takes us to a moment we're supposed to be in. You never know what that moment is until you arrive there. But it's always waiting; waiting to force itself upon you at the first sign of weakness._

There was a very tense minute that followed Logan's departure. The look Veronica had given him had said it all. It had told Logan to wait for her at his suite in the Grand until she sorted this whole Piz business out. Logan had left and Veronica watched his retreating form intently. Piz watched the exchange and saw the look in Veronica's eyes that he had searched for for so long. She loved him. Veronica Mars loved Logan Echolls. And the look that crossed Piz's face was one so heartbreakingly sad that Veronica couldn't meet his eyes. As Veronica opened her mouth to say something Piz stopped her.

"Please. Just don't. I get it." he said walking away looking hurt.

"Please Piz we can talk about this!" Piz stopped. "I'll be at your dorm at ten tonight. If I'm not there then you officially have an excuse to never talk to me again."

"Fine. Ten o'clock." Piz relented; unable to stay mad. After all, he knew this was coming. He knew as sure as his name was Stosh Piznarski that there would come a day when Veronica wouldn't be able to deny it anymore, and she would have to break up with him to go back to Logan. But that didn't change the fact he loved her.

Veronica ran to the parking garage with the keys to her Saturn in hand. She had to talk to Logan. She had to tell him that it was always him. She had to tell him that she loved him. Logan knew; he had to know that she loved him. She showed it in her every thought and word, though she never had been able to say that one sentence in so many words. _I love you._ When he asked her she always said yes, because she did, but her warped trust didn't allow her to say those words. It was too hard. It made loosing Logan a real and tangible risk. She realized she was in the parking lot of the Neptune Grand. _Well, it's now or never..._ Veronica hopped out of the car and walked into the polished marble lobby. She passed the reception desk and went straight to the elevator; the staff not even giving her a second glance. They didn't even bother keeping track of Logan and hers relationship since they broke up and got together so often. The elevator ride seemed to take much longer than it normally did; but it was probably just the anxiety twisting in her stomach like snakes. _Ding!_

Stepping out, Veronica walked down the eerily familiar hall to the door at the end. As she comes to stand before the door she sees that it's propped open with an econ textbook. She pushed it open and saw Logan lying on the sofa; staring at the ceiling.

"Hey you," she said in a whisper. Logan shot up, and turned to look at her.

"Veronica," he sounds almost surprised to see her, and she's not really sure why he's always so surprised when she comes back to him. She crosses the room silently and sits beside him. He licks his lips before stating, "You came,"

"Of course I came, don't be ridiculous Logan. I still care about you... _immensely_." Logan pulled one of his famous smirks, and placed his hand over hers. She hissed at the sight of his bloody knuckles, and got up to get the frozen bag of peas that they kept in case of this sort of situation. As she tended to his hands she looked up at Logan.

"You have to be more careful Logan," Veronica whispered.

"I was protecting you Veronica! I couldn't let that guy..."

"I know. Thank you."

"Whoa. This is new. You're _okay_ that I did something to protect you?"

"Yes. I've come to realize it's who you are. You protect people."

"No, I protect _you_. That's who I am." Logan said more harshly than he intended.

"I get that! God Logan, could you listen to me for two seconds. I'm willing to let you protect me as long as you're smart about it, okay? No more getting yourself beat up! To take care of me you need to take care of yourself!"

"Why the sudden change in heart?"

"Because I love you! I love you so much more than anything else. Don't you know that? You _have_ to know that." she said beginning to cry; her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "I love you too." And suddenly like an explosion of fireworks, Logan and Veronica were kissing. Kissing like they never had before. Kissing like thy would never let each other go, because now they knew they couldn't.

Veronica was laying across Logan's chest, breathing evenly. Logan was brushing the hair out of her face, gently, so as not to wake up Veronica. It was the most amazing night of his life. They had gotten back together and Veronica loved him. She _loved_ him. He knew when they were dating that she did, but she had never been able to say the words to him; afraid it would give him an upper hand. But of course it was never about that. Not at all. Suddenly Veronica opened her eyes and saw Logan looking back at her.

"Hey," she said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Hi," Logan whispered back, leaning down and kissing her. After a few moments a thought hit Veronica like a load of bricks.

"Piz!" She exclaimed sitting up.

"Uh... pardon? I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Repeat?" Logan asked.

"Piz!" Veronica said wiggling out of Logan's arms to search about the bedroom for her clothes. "I was supposed to meet him and "talk", and by talk I mean,"

"Break-up, I hope,"

"Yep. Logan, where's my shirt?"

"On the couch, maybe?" Logan said beginning to look around the room for Veronica's blue shirt while she looked in the living room.

"Logan, I found it, but _why_, pray-tell, are most of the buttons missing?"

"Well, after you ripped my shirt off I ripped off yours," She then returned, with her shirt on buttoned by one solitary button. "Though I will admit I like it better this way," he finished. She glared.

"What do I do? I don't have time to make it back to my place and I was supposed to be at Piz's," she checked the clock. "Fifteen minutes ago."

"Calm down," Logan said grabbing his favorite brown sweater, and putting it on her. "All better, now go take care of Piz, and hurry back." he said standing up and kissing her passionately.

"That I will," she said turning and walking to the door. Maybe she shouldn't be driving like this... thinking about Logan... Before she even had time to think about it she was standing at Piz's dorm room, and her watch read eleven. _Great. _She knocked on the door and waited for Piz to answer. When he did, he didn't look like his normal self. He was upset. Angry.

"Oh, so kind for you to show up."

"I'm sorry, I went to-,"

"Talk to Logan?"

"How did you?"

"The jacket."

"Oh."

"Yeah, "oh". Look, Veronica, I know what you're here to say, and I think that you're right. We need to break up."

"I'm sorry, Piz, you're a great guy, it's just that-"

"I'm not Logan. I get it. I love you Veronica, but I know that there's no way we can be together. You and Logan have something we never will."

"We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course Veronica." And Piz walked away down the hall.

Veronica walked to her car, feeling considerably better than when she had parked it in it's spot less than half an hour ago. As she walked she felt someone watching her, and she began to walk faster. She got to her car, and desperately tried to unlock it but she felt arms wrap around her. She let out a scream and began to fight the person. She pressed the alarm on her key chain to make the car alarm go off, but she already saw someone else coming to help her. With a wave of relief she realized it was Logan. He came and punched the person holding her. The person pushed her towards her car and Logan grabbed her before she got hurt.

"Veronica are you alright?" Logan asked inspecting her for any visable injury.

"I'm fine, who was it?"

"Well, it seems to be that punch-drunk Sorokin kid who threatened my life this afternoon... come on. I'll drive you back to my place. You can stay with me so I know you're safe."

"I love you Logan."

"I love you too Veronica. So much."

_And as you sit there in Logan's new Range Rover you know that this was where the whole year was taking you. It was taking you back to Logan. And you're right where you're supposed to be. And you know Lily is smiling at you._


End file.
